experience_rofandomcom-20200214-history
The One Path
Path Set Main article: The One Set MvP/PvP/WoE, revolves around element resist. Training Approach The One trains by killing/defeating monsters in a separate arena filled with monsters at three different levels. The monsters get harder as you move on and it tests your patience and determination. * Level 1→2: 10,000 points * Level 2→3: 40,000 points * Level 3→S: 70,000 points Note that you may rely on autocasted skills, but you are not allowed to leave your character unattended. This includes leaving ExperienceRO minimized while you are on another window. This is considered as AFK farming which is against the rules. Mentor Kenshin Himura: Moonhaven @jump 275 85. Do note that you'll only start getting your respective Path points after talking to your Path's Mentor. Seals Seals are ingredients used to make items at The One Keeper. You will get either a Seal of Endurance or a Seal of Consecration at every 5,000 points (at a 50/50 chance). The Seals also correspond to the number of Seals you have in your inventory. Let's say you're at 10,000 points, but you have 2 Seals in your inventory somehow, your next Seal will only be given to you at 15,000 points. FAQ Q) What happens if I die? Your points and progress will be saved. You can simply go talk to your mentor to have him warp you to the training room again. Q) How can I prevent dying? Have 100% neutral resistance and 100 MDEF. You can also use restorative/healing items such as Yggdrasil Berry and Royal Jelly or Green Potion (from Street Dealer). Q) I killed all the monsters in the room. What now? Just @jump to go to a different room in the map where there are more monsters. Q) How many points do I need? Your ultimate goal is to earn 100,000 points in order to get your Odin's Blessing, but you can achieve this whenever you'd like. =) Q) How can I turn off the point accumulation messages? Click on the circle button on the upper-right side of the chat window. Disable Guild Chat Display for the 'main' channel. If it says ON, then it's enabled. If it's OFF, then it's disabled. If you'd like to see guild chat, go to the Guild tab and enable Guild Chat Display on there, and you'll be able to read both point accumulation and guild chat messages. You cannot enable/disable one without the other. They go together. Guide Level 1 100 MDEF and 100% Neutral resistance is recommended. You can use Wings of Hail (Storm Gust ) or Wings of Storm (Lord of Vermilion ) against them. Level 2 You can use 100% Neutral resistance, 100 MDEF, and Wings of Hail ( ). Wings of Storm's Wind property is not effective against the Wind dragon. Level 3 As usual, you will need 100 MDEF and 100% Neutral resistance. Wings of Storm's Lord of Vermilion works against all the monsters except for the one that resembles Sniper Cecil/Cecil Damon. If you're a High Wizard or a Professor, you can use Heaven's Drive against her. They could silence you, disabling the use of skills during the status's duration. You can, however, use Royal Jelly or Green Potion from the Street Dealer to cure yourself. You may also get affected by the frozen status. For that, you can use Marc Card for 70% Frozen resistance. Sniper Cecil/Cecil Damon can knock you back, so you can use an RSX-0806 Card for that. Alternatively, a total of 1500 LUK (base + equip) gives status immunity. Keeper The One Keeper is found at the right side of moonhaven (258 194), where all the automated event NPCs are located. Pinnacle Pinnace: 100,000 'The One' points. Category:The Path System Category:The One Path